


Fools

by obihoekenobi



Series: Star Wars Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Reader can't catch a break ft. her interfering mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obihoekenobi/pseuds/obihoekenobi
Summary: He's here again, your Jedi.You're with another customer, but your eyes catch on him as he peers in through the window. You send a silent prayer into the Force, hoping that this time he'll come inside.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Star Wars Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Fools

He's here again, your Jedi. 

You're with another customer, but your eyes catch on him as he peers in through the window. You send a silent prayer into the Force, hoping that this time he'll come inside. It's hit and miss, whether or not he actually does. There was no rhyme or reason to the time that passed between his visits. Sometimes it was months, sometimes it was days and sometimes it was years. There were times he lingered outside and times he actually came inside, though those were few and far between.

You almost don't recognize him for a moment, his hair is drastically shorter than the last time you saw him. If it's possible, he looks even more handsome than before, older. You avert your gaze so he doesn't see you staring again, though you can't help but sneak a look at him as you watch him loiter outside.

He's alone this time, which is becoming more and more common. Before, someone always used to accompany him. At first it had been a towering Jedi, his master your mother had explained, and then a string of other Jedi, a normal sight so close to the temple. Then one day, everything changed. A child appeared at his side, demanding his full attention. You had watched over the years, as the child grew and grew until one day he appeared less and less. You couldn't help but mark those days, as you wondered if you imagined the sadness that followed after him. 

Your Jedi, you felt embarrassed to even be thinking it. 

You're almost ready to mark it down to another close encounter but then he steps inside. You falter as your mother goes to greet him, distracted by the tap of her cane along the ground. You can't help but shake your head as you watch them interact. Growing up, she always had to serve him instead of you. You had cried and wailed in the kitchen, as she tried to coax you over to his table, where he sat with his master. Back then, he used to visit a lot more often. He had been happier then, carefree. The one time he had smiled at you, you had knocked over a decanter of sugar and had refused to go back outside until they left. 

Your mother still liked to remind you of that, and it never failed to make you groan. You hoped he had forgotten that incident, not that he ever brought it up. Not that you ever talked to him. You were usually busy when he came in, engaged in some conversation or already taking someone's order, and someone else usually ended up serving him. It was probably for the best, the only times you had ever interacted, you had been too tongue-tied to say anything. 

Now, as you watch him smile up at your mother, you can't help but feel like a teenager again. You pretend to busy yourself at the counter cleaning glasses, as you take the chance to take him in. His hair is darker then you remember, and you can see a hint of grey at his temples that wasn't there before. He looks more mature, but his fringe still flops endearingly across his forehead, a few strands escaping his careful ministrations. 

You've just run out of glasses, when your mother begins calling your name. You shoot her a distressed look, that you carefully smooth out when the Jedi turns to look at you as well. Steeling your nerves, and internally deriding yourself for your silly crush, you make your way over. 

"There she is, my girl", your mother coos, acting innocent your mind supplies, as she latches onto your arm. You keep your gaze trained carefully on her, arching an eyebrow as you wait for to continue. 

"I was just about to take our Jedi friends order", she continues, completely undetered by your stink eye, "but my hip is acting up again". 

You're torn between asking if she's okay and rolling your eyes. After a million arguments with her over her health, you knew there was no way she was actually admitting she had a problem. This was just pure evil, was what it was. "You can take his order, can't you dear?".

"Of course, mother, go sit down and I'll come check on you after".

You watch her dodder away, all the while throwing insults at the back of her head. She may as well be innocently whistling, for how obvious she is. The Jedi has to clear his throat, to get your attention. You don't know if you're relieved to see him containing a wry grin, or mortified that he might have caught onto your mother's needless meddling. You don't need her interfering with your non-existent love life, and you definitely don't need her trying to set you up with an actual monk. It would be hilarious, if it wasn't absolutely tragic.

"I hope she'll be okay?", he asks, gesturing over to the doorway your mother had disappeared through. You don't have to look over, to know she's probably peering out through the serving hatch. 

"Oh she'll be fine", you answer dryly, before quickly reeling yourself in, "I mean, her hip has been bad for awhile now, she just needs to not exert herself too much". 

You say this all to the notepad you now clutch in your hands, eyes flickering up once or twice to take in his concerned expression. Hopefully, he fell for your cover story. The other option was too embarrassing to consider. 

Another strand of hair slipped down onto his forehead, and you couldn't help but open your mouth again. "You cut your hair".

He seems surprised by the statement, hand raising up as if to check the truth of your statement, and you can't help but notice the blush that rises to the top of his cheeks, almost hidden by the smattering of freckles that spread across the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yes, I did, seemed like it was time for a change", he replies, awkwardly clearing his throat. You curse your lose mouth, as you drop your eyes back down to the blank page infront of you, trying to think of a way to steer the conversation back to clear waters. 

"Your hair", he begins, looking almost startled to hear himself speaking, "you changed it too".

This time it's your turn to raise your hand, as you shyly tuck a lose strand behind your ear. You can't believe he even noticed. In all your years of pining over him, you had never noticed him looking back but now you considered the possibility that you might have simply missed it. 

"Like you said, it was time for a change". 

You're smiling at him like an idiot, and he's smiling right back. You feel like you both exist in your own little bubble, as the din of diner seems to fade away. You feel the tension uncoil from your stomach, as the nervous weight in your chest eases away. A part of you wonders why you ever felt awkward around him. 

"What can I get you today?", you ask finally, still smiling as you fish another pen from your pocket. You're always losing them, and usually end up stealing from your mother's collection. 

"Well, you see I'm not quite sure", he replies, staring down almost balefully at the menu, "I don't know why I came in today, if I'm being honest".

With a considering look around the diner, you slide into the booth across from him. He looks startled for a moment but it quickly smoothes into the same pleasant front as before. You might not have noticed, if you hadn't spent so many years observing him. 

"So you what, followed the Force?".

You keep your voice quiet, leaning in as if to share a secret. You're pleased to seem him follow suit, as he considers your words. He smells like the inside of you tea cupboard, something woodsy and herbal, mixed with expensive cologne. You decide there and then that whatever it is, it's your new favourite scent. 

"Something like that", he replies, a rueful grin peaking out from beneath his beard. 

"Okay, well I'm about to go on my break, so how about I make us tea and we figure it out over lunch?".

The mask drops again, and you can see his mouth forming words of surprise before his expression breaks out into a smile. It's genuine this time, you're pleased to see. "Yes, I think I'd like that".

"Me too", you say, smiling in return, "and you don't have to ask the Force about that one".

It looks like you owed your mother a life time supply of pens.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is self indulgent as hell. Also inspired by the only time Obi-wan looked happy aka Dex's Diner.
> 
> Adding this as part of collection because I think I might write more lil one shots like this.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr under the same name and let me know if you have any requests. I'll write for pretty much any character (don't make me regret that).


End file.
